


Just One Night

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/gifts).



**Title:** Just One Night  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco/Charlie  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Included:** Threesome, rimming, anal  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** A hint of oral and dirty talk, public snog and a grope  
 **Word Count:** ~2500  
 **Summary/Description:** Charlie isn't about to turn down an offer to join Harry and Draco for the night.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to the usual suspects, [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/). ♥ Written for the fabulous [](http://mindabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mindabbles**](http://mindabbles.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) 's Kinky Kristmas. The original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/447553.html).

"How long are you going to just watch them before you join in?" Bill said under his breath. Charlie turned to look at him, but Bill had his gaze fixed on Harry and Draco, snogging—and groping—in a corner booth of the pub.

"What makes you think they'd welcome that?" Charlie asked, then took a long drink of his Firewhisky, noticing the way Draco was stroking Harry through his trousers.

Bill laughed. "Have you ever seen the way they look at you?"

"Everyone looks at me like that," Charlie said with a grin and Bill punched his shoulder. "Ow! That's where I got the burn from Bessie."

"Ever so sorry," Bill replied, pressing his finger hard to the spot.

"Prat."

"Consider it pay back for Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam!" Charlie burst out. "That was years ago, and I thought she honestly liked you."

Bill gave him a look. "It was her job to like me."

It was true though that Charlie definitely found both men attractive. However, getting involved with one's family, which Harry was in all the ways that mattered, could be a bit tricky. He wasn't sure Percy would ever forgive him for coming on to Audrey at the Burrow two Christmases ago, but he'd been away for the previous six months and he'd had no idea they were together.

Percy was always an oversensitive shit anyway, he rationalised. Hopefully he'd appreciate his wife more knowing she was desirable to others, even if it was Charlie, who tended to see the beauty in everyone.

"Come on." Bill stood and swallowed the last of his drink.

"Where are we going?" Charlie said, though he knew the answer. No one dragged Charlie along, pushed him around, or told him what to do—save Bill. For some God forsaken reason, Charlie still thought the sun shone out of his big brother's arse, and even now, being a sensible adult, he'd still jump off a bridge if Bill suggested it. Luckily approaching two very attractive men wasn't nearly as deadly, but could be as dangerous.

Bill affected an innocent expression that still worked on their mother, but Charlie knew better.

Charlie let Bill stroll ahead to Harry's table, watching as Harry and Draco separated, Harry's cheeks flushing, though he clearly couldn't have been too embarrassed or he wouldn't have been caught in a clinch in the first place. Draco's eyes fell on Charlie as Bill greeted Harry, and Charlie definitely saw _something_ in them, a spark of interest which transferred straight to Charlie—his skin tingled in anticipation. Maybe Bill had been right after all.

"Hullo, Charlie," Harry said when Charlie approached the table. He stood and reached out a hand, his grip warm and sure. Draco stood next and Charlie realised they were both taller than himself, and he immediately imagined how it would feel to be sandwiched between the two of them. "Join us for a drink?"

"Wish I could," Bill said. "I need to get home to my wife. If I'm late again she'll have me sleeping in the garden for a week. Charlie will have a drink with you though."

Before Charlie could say a word or even give Bill a look, his brother had vanished. He'd get him back for this later, but now that he was here, he might as well stay.

"What are you having?" he asked as he slid into the booth. Draco sat opposite him, but Harry came around to Charlie’s side and Charlie scooted over to give him some room.

"Draco's drinking some girly drink—"

"A Long Island Iced Tea is not a girly drink, Potter," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"—and I'm having rum and Coke."

Draco snorted. " _That's_ a girly drink."

Charlie had to laugh. He couldn't imagine the two of them ever stopped bickering and bantering. Well, unless they were snogging and therefore unable to speak.

The waitress came by and Charlie ordered another round as well as a whisky, neat, for himself.

"Trying to get us drunk, Weasley?" Draco said, cool grey eyes sizing him up.

"Might be." Charlie lifted his glass and inclined his head before taking a sip. Harry laughed and Charlie pressed a thigh to his to see what sort of reaction he might get. Harry didn't pull away, instead seemed to inch closer. Draco flicked his eyes from Charlie to Harry, and Charlie watched as they communicated silently somehow, Draco's lips curving into a smile as his gaze rounded back to him.

They settled into a conversation about work. Charlie's latest clutch of eggs would be hatching in three days and Bessie had been quite unimpressed when he'd tried to check on the eggs, which explained the burn to his shoulder. Harry had just finished a corruption case within the Ministry and was taking a much needed break—a week off—which he hadn't had in months. Draco's business—"Completely legal, mind you"—was thriving. He wasn't very forthcoming about just what it was he did, but Harry just shrugged and Charlie didn't press the matter.

At some point during the conversation Harry's hand settled on Charlie's thigh, while Draco's foot occasionally brushed against his leg. Draco's cheeks were pink from drinking, and if Charlie wasn't already interested in fucking him, the flush to his skin would have sealed it. He'd been half-hard from the moment Harry had touched his thigh and watching Draco—so elegant—was an incredible turn-on. The idea of unraveling Draco right before his eyes, completely undoing him, aroused Charlie completely.

Charlie rarely questioned himself, but Harry was still the sticking point. Charlie figured his mum was likely to toss _him_ from the family if something went awry between them.

His expression must have given something away because Draco looked at Harry who put his hand on Charlie's upper thigh, effectively sending any thoughts of his mum from his mind. It wasn't like Charlie was going to bring them 'round for dinner.

"We're heading back to Draco's flat in town." Harry leaned close and Charlie could feel his breath on the side of his neck. "Wanna come?"

 _Fuck, yeah,_ Charlie thought but didn't answer right away. Draco conjured a self-inking quill and scribbled something on an unused napkin before sliding it across the table.

"Apparation coordinates," he said. "Because you are interested." He stood and put several Galleons on the table while Harry untangled himself from Charlie's embrace.

"I'll be there in a minute, Draco," Harry said and Draco nodded, Disapparating on the spot.

Charlie waited, expecting Harry to try and convince him of his sincerity or some other rot, but Harry surprised him.

"Draco and I want…a bit of fun with no strings attached." Harry grinned sheepishly and suddenly looked quite young. "Picking up a random bloke in a club is out of the question. And I know how you are, Charlie. You can handle something like that."

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and gave it some thought. "I'm your slag for the night?"

"Is that how you see it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't," Harry said firmly. "You know where we are when you decide." Then, like Draco, Harry Disapparated.

Charlie sat at the table, took out a cigarette, and sat there wondering why he was so hesitant to take Harry up on the offer.

*****

The Apparation coordinates led Charlie to Draco's parlour, Harry and Draco trusted him apparently. He took one last drag off his cigarette, crushed it under his dragonhide boot on the hearth, and made his way down the corridor, heading towards a thin stream of light coming from one of the bedrooms.

He stood in the doorway and watched as Harry sucked Draco's cock, Draco's long pale fingers tangling in Harry's black hair. His own cock stiffened almost at once.

Any second thoughts Charlie might have entertained quickly evaporated. There was no turning back now, especially after seeing exactly what was on offer.

Stepping fully into the room, Charlie reached for one boot, pulled it off, and tossed it on the floor. The sound must have been louder than he thought, because Draco turned to look then tugged at Harry's hair.

Harry pulled off Draco with a wet 'pop' and grinned in Charlie's direction. "'Bout time."

They watched Charlie as he pulled off the other boot, and then shucked his jeans and socks. His cock bobbed as he freed it from his pants. He dropped his shirt on top of the pile of clothes as he shrugged out of it and then moved closer. He could see that not only was Harry blowing Draco, but he had a couple of fingers in his arse as well.

"Going to fuck him?" Charlie said, voice rough. "I bet Draco looks gorgeous riding your cock."

"He does," Harry replied, caressing Draco's sac.

"What about you?" Draco fisted his cock now that Harry wasn't sucking him. Charlie thought for a moment then climbed up on the bed behind Harry, reaching for his waist.

"Up on your knees, Harry."

Harry quickly complied and slid his fingers back inside Draco's arse as he did. Charlie spread Harry's cheeks wide and licked a long stripe up from his perineum to his tailbone, lingering over Harry's entrance for a moment.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Harry gasped, his head falling to Draco's thigh. Charlie chuckled and blew softly on Harry's wet skin before he commenced an all out assault on Harry's arse, pushing his tongue inside to feel the soft, smooth muscle clenching around the tip of his tongue. His hands kept Harry wide open, and Harry kept pushing back against his face, desperate for him to go deeper.

Once Harry was quite slick with saliva, Charlie slowly added a finger, licking around the rim as he pushed inside. Harry was panting, having long since given up pleasuring Draco in any way, his fingers still inside him but unmoving. After Charlie worked the third in, he knew Harry was ready to take him, but that wasn't what Charlie had in mind.

"Draco, get up on your hands and knees," Charlie ordered after he pulled away from Harry. Charlie nudged Harry, who moved out of the way so Draco could roll over, and then Charlie moved behind Draco himself. Draco was taller than he was and had to spread his thighs wide for Charlie to get a good angle. His pale skin and fair hair were such a contrast to both Charlie's and Harry's strong colouring, but he never looked delicate. He had lean muscles and Charlie suspected excellent endurance based on the strength of his thighs.

"Ready for me?" he asked as he pressed the head of his cock to Draco's loose hole.

Looking back over his shoulder, Draco looked surprised that Charlie was the one about to fuck him, not Harry, but then said smoothly, "I can take anything you've got."

Charlie grinned as he thrust inside in a single stroke then pulled out completely before plunging back in. He loved the feel of that ring of muscle squeezing him as he slid by, each time a little looser than before. Draco gasped and then groaned, his arse clenching, pulling Charlie inside.

He pressed his hand to Draco's shoulders, and Draco dropped his upper body to the bed. Draping himself over Draco's back, he turned his head and said, "Fuck me, Harry."

"You're not ready, though." Harry moved behind him though, lube in hand.

"Slick your cock." Charlie relaxed as he felt Harry press the head of his cock to his hole. "I won't break."

He let out a low moan as Harry entered him slowly, the burn sending shivers up his spine and making his cock throb inside Draco's arse. There was absolutely nothing like being in the middle of a threesome.

Harry gripped his hips, Charlie could hear him panting, getting himself under control, and then he began thrusting. Charlie knew he wanted to set the pace, and began rocking forward and back, fucking Draco's arse then moving back to take Harry deeper. Finally Harry got the message and stayed mostly still, his fingers digging into Charlie's hips.

"Fuck, that's hot, Charlie," Harry groaned, "watching you fuck yourself on my cock." Charlie snapped his hips, shoving deeper into Draco, losing himself in the rhythm of their bodies.

Draco reached for his cock and began stroking himself while Charlie let his hands run over Draco's taut abdomen, his fingers trailing through the sheen of sweat on his skin.

Charlie could tell Draco was getting close, his arm twitching as he pulled furiously, and Charlie slammed into him as hard as he could, pulling away from Harry completely. Draco cried out, spasming beneath him, and as Charlie thrust in, hoping to tip himself over as well, Harry shoved back inside him and fucked him, hips snapping and balls slapping against him.

"Harder, Harry," Charlie gritted out, his cock still inside Draco. Harry rammed into him, nailing his prostate, and Charlie closed his eyes, pulsing into Draco's arse as he pulled Harry over the edge, as well.

Charlie tried to keep his weight off Draco now that Harry had practically collapsed on top of him.

"Would someone please _move_?" Draco said, cheek still flat against the pillow beneath him. Charlie felt Harry laugh against his back, then he pulled himself up and sat down next to Draco.

"Are you staying?" Draco asked, looking up at Charlie.

"Nah, I really ought to go."

Draco nodded. Charlie turned to look at Harry.

"Now you know where to find us—" A flush spread down Harry's chest. "—if you're ever in the neighbourhood...."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Harry." Charlie leaned forward and kissed him, and it occurred to him he hadn't done that before. Shame that.

Draco sat up and looked like he was expecting the same, so Charlie reached for the nape of his neck and kissed him as well. Harry settled down and slung his arm over Draco's side.

Charlie got up and gathered his clothes, dressed, and Disapparated.

*****

"Bill, darling, zere iz an owl from Charlie," Fleur called from the open window. "And beautiful flowers!" She grasped the bouquet and inhaled deeply. When Bill walked into the kitchen, she handed him the note.

Leaning over his shoulder, she read along with him.

 _William Arthur,_

"What a prat," Bill said laughing.

 _I consider us even for Amsterdam. Though at least I didn't fall asleep afterward and let them rob me of everything, save a single sock left in the bedclothes. Who says I haven't learned from your mistakes?_

 _Hope your lovely wife enjoys the flowers, give her my regards._

 _Your brother, (no, not that one)  
Charlie_

Fleur reached into the cupboard and found a crystal vase for the flowers. "What iz zat Charlie talking about?" she asked as she arranged them.

Bill folded the note and slipped it into his pocket.

"No idea," he said, a small smile playing at his lips. "You know Charlie."


	2. Maybe One More

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair as they lay together in the dark. They were sweaty, and sated, and yet he couldn't quite fall asleep.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Draco said, voice reverberating against Harry's ribs. 

Harry stilled his hand. "Who?"

Draco propped himself up on an elbow, and pressed his lips to Harry's closest nipple. "Charlie."

Arching into Draco's touch, Harry felt his cock hardening again. He tried to reach for Draco's cock but he wasn't having it.

"Tell me what you're thinking about, Potter," Draco laved his nipple, hand moving down Harry's stomach, through the coarse hair at his groin, before giving his cock a squeeze.

Harry groaned. He couldn't think clearly at all with Draco stroking him. 

"I want to fuck you." Harry pushed into Draco's fist. 

"First things first," Draco said, and he sound slightly amused.

"Fine." Harry closed his eyes and thought back to the night Charlie had come back to their place. "I was thinking how hot you looked when Charlie was fucking you. His body covering yours, his balls slapping as he pounded into you."

"Mmm. You loved it when he ate your arse." Draco clambered on top of Harry and brought their cocks together. "I should do that more often."

"Fuck," Harry breathed as Draco rolled his hips, their cocks sliding together in his fist. "Yeah, you should."

Reaching for Draco's hips, Harry pulled them closer together, rutting and rubbing against Draco's warm skin. Draco moved faster, stroking them with both hands now, and Harry was getting close.

"Next time, I want to watch you suck his cock," Harry said breathlessly and Draco moaned. 

"Think he could take us both?" Draco asked as he tightened his grip around both their cocks, and that was all it took to send Harry over the edge. He snapped his hips up, coming all over his chest and Draco's hands. Draco let go and leaned forward, pressing his chest to Harry's, his come slicked cock sliding over Harry's stomach. Harry grabbed Draco's arse with both hands, and ground Draco against him. Draco's back arched and he stilled, crying out as he came hard. 

Harry pressed kisses to the side of Draco's neck and cheek as he lay on top of Harry panting. Eventually Draco rolled to the side and Harry reached for his wand, cleaning the majority of the mess away. He set his wand back down on the bedside table and put his head on his pillow.

Draco hadn't settled though, and Harry rubbed his hands over his face.

Harry couldn't deny messing around with Charlie had been fun… and hot. And honestly, he wouldn't mind a go in the middle like Charlie'd had. However, Draco meant something to him—a lot actually—and he wasn't about to risk it for a fuck, no matter how good.

"Do you really want another go with Charlie?" he asked finally and Draco stilled beside him.

"I wouldn't object," Draco replied back. "Do you?"

"Just for a bit of fun." Harry exhaled. "I don't want anyone—"

Draco leaned over him and cut him off with a kiss.

Obviously he felt the same.


	3. One Decision

Charlie hadn't been able to get the evening he'd spent with Harry and Draco out of his mind. A week later and he was still wanking to the memory of it. 

Reaching for the lube, Charlie poured some into his palm, warming it before reaching for his cock. He leaned back against the headboard closed his eyes. 

_…Harry sucking Draco's cock, fingers stretching and loosening his hole…_

He stroked up his length, pushing his foreskin up over the head, then rolled it back down as stroked down.

_…Draco's pale skin, glistening with sweat…_

Taking his bollocks in his other hand, he rolled and squeezed them letting his thighs fall open.

_…Harry grunting behind him, cock deep inside…_

Moving lower, he pressed a fingertip to his hole, his other hand moving faster up and down.

He rolled his hips, pulling his finger deeper and his mind moved from memories to fantasies.

_How would it feel to fuck Harry? Did Draco like to be tied up?_

He grunted, arching into his fist, fucking his hand faster and faster, two fingers now pressed into his arse.

_What would it be like to take one while sucking off the other? On his knees, one cock in his mouth, the other in his arse…_

Charlie groaned and came, his cock spilling sticky come over his hand and stomach, his arse clenching around his fingers before he slowly pulled them out.

Exhaling, Charlie Summoned a flannel and cleaned his hands and body. He reached for his wand and Banished the flannel to the laundry hamper to deal with in the morning.

He stretched and yawned, before slipping down into bed and pulling the sheet up to his chest. 

Before he could whisper 'Nox', there was a tap at the window. He let the owl in—giving it one of the treats he kept one the windowsill—and took the small scroll from its leg.

Charlie grinned when he recognised the handwriting.

_Have plans this weekend?_

_~Harry_

In a second, less familiar script next to Harry's name it said, 'and Draco'. 

Charlie shut the window behind the owl as it left, clearly not even bothering to wait for a reply. Rerolling the parchment, he set it down on the table beside the bed and extinguished the lights as he climbed back into bed. 

Maybe scratching this particular itch every once and a while would be all right.


End file.
